


All That We Can

by irrevocably_so



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, and canon bending, author clearly hasn't read the books, gratuitous liberty taking, to accommodate my needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrevocably_so/pseuds/irrevocably_so
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to Rivendell, Thorin's Company expect only the briefest of respites before they're on their way again. What they don't expect, however, is the presence of a gentle human girl and for a single night to become fourteen. </p><p>In which Fili falls head over heels for a fleeting thing and vows to make the most of what little time he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s a human doing in Rivendell, then?”

Coina all but jumped out of her skin, nearly sending her plate of expertly prepared vegetables clattering to the floor. She had been daydreaming, admittedly not an activity she should have been enjoying during dinner, never mind one in the presence of Lord Elrond and a mighty ensemble of guests, when the voice tore her from her reverie.

“S-sorry?” She asked, blinking as her heartbeat settled down to a pace more suitable for living. She had not expected a face to appear so close to her own and, having finally caught hold of herself, recoiled slightly.

“You’re a human aren’t you?” He asked, frowning slightly. He was unexpectedly handsome for a dwarf, Coina thought, youthful with sparkling eyes and only stubble where the others had full beards. “But you’re here in Rivendell, wearing elf clothes and eating elf food. Why?”

She ignored the arch of his eyebrow and turned her attention back to her plate of food, pushing it around idly with fork in hand.

“I live here,” She explained, vaguely aware that another dwarf watched on from across the room. “And have done for many years.”

He smirked and leapt, without asking, into the seat beside her. It was fortunate, really, that the two elves with whom she had shared a dining table had long since slipped away, no doubt to find somewhere sheltered from the booming singing of the thirteen dwarves.

“At least tell me your name then?” He asked, leaning forward when she moved away. His company was quite enjoyable really, a refreshing change from the reserved dignity of elves, and reminded her of home. All of the dwarfs did, with their tavern songs and raucous laughter. Of course, there was no sincerity in the heavy sigh that passed her lips, for it ended in a whisper of a giggle, nor was there any truth in the rolling of her eyes, but she didn’t want to seem too far removed from their elven hosts.  

“Alright.” She agreed, and a grin split across the young dwarf’s face. “I’m Coina.”

“Coina,” He repeated slowly, as if deep in thought. “A beautiful name if ever I heard one. I shall keep it fondly in my heart.”

“Oh,” A slight heat rose in her cheeks as she gasped, though she quickly composed herself. “Well then, may I know yours? Or would you keep my name and leave me with none?”

A little flirting, however unskilled and playful it may be, she decided, would be perfectly harmless - she had spent far too long in the sole company of Elves, who did not flirt or bark their laughs or do any of the things that Men and Dwarves did. It made a nice change, to be able to relax so, even when making a new acquaintance.

“Kili, at your service.”

He bowed as far as the table would allow him, dark hair falling perfectly over his face to frame his dark eyes as if the placement of every strand had been preemptively decided. Perhaps it had, she mused to herself, he did seem to think he was something of a skilled amorist… Maybe this was one of his tricks, used for wooing the women he had met along the road.

“A fine meeting this is,” Coina began, and it was true. While she found his flirtatiousness more embarrassing than effective, she was enjoying every second in his company and so picked up her glass to propose an informal toast. “May we have many more.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kili laughed, chinking his glass into hers. Dwarven hands, it turned out, were not accustomed to handling fine glass stems, nor did they know the strength with which to knock the rim into another. The result - a loud clash of glass on glass that caught the attention of all bar the noisiest of dwarfs and had the guilty parties desperately trying to contain their amusement.

“I would like that,” She confessed, pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips as if to physically block her laughter. “Though perhaps you had best be off.” She hastened to add, noting that the look on Lord Elrond’s face was one of a person that had smelt something unpleasant and felt it too uncouth to comment on. That, and that the dwarf who had been watching earlier was now sliding her glances while whispering something to the leader of the company.

“Aye, you might right with that one. I’ll be seeing you, miss Coina.”

And with that, he hopped down from his chair and returned to his kin, seamlessly joining in with the chorus of a song about a man in the moon. Trying her best to keep up appearances and not laugh, she returned her attention to her meal, and pondered just how strange the night had been.

\- * - 

That night, Coina was restless. Even when the last streaks of gold had disappeared beneath the horizon and the only light was that of the moon and the stars, she found herself unable to sleep. It didn’t really come as a surprise - however eventful her day had been, it had also been rather lazy.

Deciding to do something useful with her surplus energy, she slipped into some light attire, lit a candle to fill her lantern, and picked up a book. A stroll and a read would be far more enjoyable than stewing amongst her bedsheets and boredom, all the while pushing sleep further away from her grasp. 

Her feet led her instinctively through the corridors and down the stairs, until she found herself outside on stone that shone blue in the moonlight. Even in the darkness, Rivendell was beautiful, and it never failed to astound her. Between the flowing water and the twinkling lights, the hum of Elves - neither sleeping nor waking - and the whisper of leaves in the wind, it was as if the entire place was alive. Alive, and enchanting. 

It wasn’t long before she came to a spot she knew, a courtyard mostly sheltered from the breeze, with a small staircase she could sit on and place her lantern so that it would illuminate her book perfectly. The stone was so cold it stung through her clothes and into her skin when she sat down, but she didn’t mind. With the candle’s light warming her neck, and the world of her book to get lost in, it wasn’t long before she had forgotten all about the chill of the autumn air. She was surrounded by silence, until- 

“Coina isn’t it?”

The sudden voice made her jump so violently that she almost dropped her book, heart pounding a mile a minute. For the second time that night, she had found herself flinching at the unexpected presence of a dwarf.

“Sorry.” The voice came again, a little sheepish - though she did hear an unmistakable laugh in his words - when she looked up and met the stranger’s eyes.

Stood before her was the last person she expected - the dwarf that had been keen to keep an eye on her and Kili at the meal. Unlike earlier that night, however, his face was lit up in a friendly smile, one that creased the skin around his blue eyes and, in a strange way, reminded her of Kili.

His face betrayed none of the suspicion it had previously - even in the dim glow of candlelight, she could see that the lines around his brows, around his eyes, were less sharp, and even his hair seemed to sigh in content as a light breeze ruffled through it. The intimidating man she expected him to be was nowhere to be seen.

“I-It’s okay,” She stuttered, her heart still beating far more quickly than it should have been. “I was just startled.” 

He said nothing, just folded his arms and watched her, features flickering in the weak light. Regaining her composure, Coina closed her book - careful to slip her bookmark in place - and set it down on the step beside her. 

“But yes, my name is Coina. How did you know?”

He smirked a little when she blinked at him, shy and a touch taken aback. His eyes glinted slightly, a playful light to off-set his smug expression as he elaborated. “My brother likes to talk.” 

She found herself blushing, though she couldn’t quite say why. Perhaps it was the thought of being the topic of conversation - be it bad or good - or the way the way the dwarf’s eyes seemed to bore right into her own. It was in a different sort of way, more quietly charismatic than Kili, but he seemed to share much of his brother’s natural charm.

At least their fraternal connection explained his watchful eye, and their shared smirk.

“O-oh,” Somehow, even though the shock had passed, she found herself still stuttering. “Then, I would hope he speaks kindly.” Perhaps from the stranger’s friendly manner she could assume Kili had, at least, said nothing ill of her. Though they were alone in the courtyard, she couldn’t help feeling exposed, as though all eyes and ears were secretly tuned into their conversation. 

“Aye, that he does.” He conceded, walking up the first few stairs. Each step set the clasps in his hair aglimmer, swinging through both the night air and the light of the candle, a spark to match the gleam in his eyes. Deeming it the polite thing to do, she rose to meet him, taking the small lantern with her.

Now that they were both stood on level ground, she noticed that he was considerably shorter than his brother - she was not tall for a human, but the top of his head barely measured above her shoulder. It wasn’t just his height either, he was a stark contrast to his brother, with hair the colour of wheat and honey and a beard to frame his face.

“The name’s Fili by the way,” He said, swooping into a bow. “At your service.”

The comment made her giggle and, though she tried to stifle it, she knew that Fili had heard. Not wanting to cause offense, she quickly made to justify herself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh it’s just,” She looked at her feet, embarrassed and hoping that she hadn’t caused offence. “Your brother said the same.”

He barked a laugh, “He did, did he? Good to see he’s still remembering his manners.”

Taking that as a good sign, she smiled and watched him with wide eyes as he climbed another step and turned to face her. It was curious though, that he’d also be out for a twilight stroll - not only at the same time as her, but after a long and no doubt perilous journey too.

“Won’t your companions worry if they wake to find you missing?” She asked, a touch concerned. More than his company fretting over his absence, she worried he’d be found skulking through the corridors by an elf and rouse suspicion. He looked tired too, though she didn’t want to say.

“Nah,” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned them out. “Where could I go, unarmed as I am?”

She pretended not to notice the candle’s amber reflection glint in a blade strapped to his boot, and made a soft noise of understanding. “I see.”

“Yours might though.” He added, giving a nodding gesture to somewhere not far behind Coina.

When she turned, she saw a familiar face - Findanor, her closest friend in Rivendell. She did not look suited for it, pale and thin with a curtain of long dark hair, but she worked in the stables and often late into the night. There was a natural rapport between her and the animals, Coina had noticed it herself, and a mutual respect that, while they were impeccably well trained, their riders didn’t quite match up to. It was probably because, unlike so many other elves, she had a tendency to let her actions betray her emotions and wear her heart on her sleeves. Perhaps that honesty appealed to the animals - it had certainly appealed to Coina.

“I thought I heard your voice,” She began, white skin all but glowing in the twilight. “My ears did not deceive me.”

It was Coina’s turn to give a sheepish laugh, touching the back of her neck and looking away. While elves needn’t sleep, she still felt bad for disturbing her, or worse, keeping her from relaxing after a long day of work.

“You should rest.” Findanor added before Coina could form either reply or apology. “ _Both_ of you.”

“Thank you, I will.” She said with a gracious nod of her head, though she feared her friend had missed the gesture. Almost as suddenly as she had appeared, Findanor had swept away into the night, light and silent on her feet. Even if there was something more human about her emotions, she was still every part an elf.

Coina turned back to Fili whose eyes were narrowed, watching the spot where Findanor had stood. He looked almost thoughtful, but she didn’t ask.

“So,” She began, suddenly recalling the words she and Kili had parted with when she finally left the dinner. “Until tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Your brother invited me to join you at dinner.” She elaborated, fingers subconsciously tightening on the lantern’s handle. “He said it would be okay.”

Perhaps it wouldn’t be a good idea after all, though she had been looking forward to it. A long time had passed since she had had the opportunity to dine with anyone but the elves and, while she worried she might end up a little out of her depth, she didn’t want to let it slip by.

“Oh, really?” Cocking his head slightly to one side, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her intently.

“We could talk more. I think I’d enjoy that.” Her words lingered slightly as she skipped down the stone steps, as did the candle light as it painted a trail of orange behind her. She only stopped when she reached the bottom, turning to look back at the dwarf still stood atop the stone stairs. “Goodnight Fili.”

The last thing she saw was his hand raised in farewell, and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, before they both went their separate ways, each disappearing into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologise for just how many liberties I have (and will continue to) taken in this... Can you excuse all the inaccuracies, pretty please?
> 
> Oh, and I know how it looks (it'll look even worse in the next chapter) but I promise that there's not going to be a love triangle, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night couldn’t come quickly enough.

Admittedly, Coina had spent most of the day taking an embarrassingly long time in choosing what to wear. Her concerns had been more practical than vain, of course, but there was a lot to consider - after all, she had seen first hand the table manners of dwarves. Whatever she decided to wear had to be something she was willing to sacrifice, nothing too fancy, and yet she had an image to uphold - not just her own, but that of Rivendell too - so she had to look respectable. She had to look respectable, wanting to look pretty was a problem she had brought upon herself.

It had come down to two dresses, both of which she held against herself and considered in the mirror. One was mauve and silver, a personal favourite though it had begun to look tired after years of persistent use, the other a deep green that matched her eyes and far simpler than her other garments of elven make. Given that it was already fraying on the hem, the result of standing too clumsily and snagging the material beneath her shoe, it would probably be it’s final outing if she chose to wear it that night…

She slipped it on, turned in the mirror to see how it looked, and made her decision. The green was just right, neither too formal nor too casual and really, it made her look quite lovely.

Content with her appearance, she tidied away all of her other clothes and pieces of jewellery, and headed off to the dining hall the dwarves would be using that night. Earlier, she had overheard one of Lord Elrond’s aides saying that this would be the last night they would extend such hospitality to the company - from this night on, they would eat as the elves ate or else venture out of the outpost and find their own food.

It wasn’t long, however, before she was stopped in her tracks.

She heard the foreign sound of heavy boots being dragged by lazy feet along the floor, a horrible scraping that echoed down the corridor. Pausing, she looked down the hallway, grinning at what she found - Kili, almost definitely lost, stopping to peer into the rooms he came across as he wandered. Supposing it wouldn’t do to be caught watching his plight, she cleared her throat.

“Master Kili?” She called, hands behind her back in feigned innocence.

The moment he heard her voice, he turned on his heel and all but scampered over.

“Miss Coina,” He brought his hands together in a glove-muffled clap before wringing them slightly. “Was starting to think you’d cancelled on us.”

She shook her head, a half smile tugging at her lips. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

He laughed her apology off and, though Coina knew the halls like the back of her hand, she allowed Kili to lead the way. Conversation bounced between the two of them, light and easy, and Coina was slightly disappointed when they had to bring their talk to an end and push open the door that did little to muffle the clamour of the dwarfs. Disappointed, and nervous.

The second Kili entered the room, leaning on the door to hold it open, the entire company fell silent.

“After you!” Kili beamed, apparently unaware of the attention they were suddenly holding. Coina felt herself shrink slightly, thinking of nothing else but backing out and running all the way back to her chamber. Of course this had been a bad idea; dwarves didn’t like outsiders, didn’t trust them… What had she thought was going to happen?

“Hurry up and shut that bloody door, you’re letting the cold in.”

The harsh - but not entirely unkind - voice snapped Coina back to the here and now. Stepping inside, she looked, without result, for who had spoken but ended up finding something totally unexpected. Sat across from Fili was - if Coina was correct - a hobbit. Perhaps these dwarves weren’t so exclusive after all.

“Come on,” Kili whispered, nudging her side with his elbow before raising his voice to speak to the company as a whole. “Ev’ryone, this is Coina.”

A ripple of chatter broke out, a mixture of greetings and questions she wasn’t sure she knew how to answer, as everyone tried to speak to her at once. Everyone that is, bar the head of the table who stared her down, as if measuring her character, and Fili who seemed to be pointedly refusing to look at her. Deciding not to let either of them bother her too much, she followed Kili and dropped into the seat beside him, carefully maneuvering her legs so that she fit comfortably around the lowered table.

It didn’t take long for proper introductions to get underway - on Coina’s other side sat Oin, an older dwarf who seemed to rely on an ear trumpet, and across from her was Bofur, whose hair and moustache seemed to defy gravity. Though Kili took the time to point out the company one by one - “That’s Fili, my elder brother. You’ll like him.” He had said, though that confused Coina slightly - those were the only two she could remember. The others would come to her, she was sure, and eventually stick, but learning so many names was bound to take some time.

That Fili hadn’t mentioned meeting her, and had so purposefully avoided meeting her eye, was troubling. There was no real reason for it, but it something in her gut began to churn in disappointment. Perhaps their midnight meeting had a been a ruse, a secret plan hatched by the dwarf so that he could pass judgement on her - judgement that had not swung in her favour. Even so, she was there with a place laid for her and no complaints from any of the assembly, and for that she was grateful.

“Just eat it.” Came a slightly exasperated voice. Beside Bofur was a dwarf wrapped in knitwear, looking sour as he pushed his food around his plate, being coaxed into eating his salad by a tall, tattooed, and slightly intimidating dwarf.

“But it’s so... squashy.” He complained, poking and prodding a tomato - with his fingers now, not just his cutlery - until Bofur stepped in, whipped the food from his plate and, with a quick yell of “Bombur!” sent it flying down the table as if it were a small red ball. To her amazement, a portly red headed dwarf caught it with one hand and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth whole.

“Waste not, want not.” Bofur added with a wink when he noticed her wide eyes on him. It did a little to ease the tension in her shoulders, and she even let out a natural, comfortable laugh.

“What d’you think then?” Kili asked, sensing the change in her mood. He looked at her expectantly, eyes wide like a child awaiting praise from its mother, but she wasn’t entirely sure what to say. It was indeed interesting, but her self consciousness and the niggling worry that she wouldn’t be accepted - only tolerated - dampened her enjoyment.

“I’m having a good time,” She replied honestly, and Kili’s face lit up in a grin. “Everyone seems nice.”

He was about to reply when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

There was a moment of baffled silence before someone, again she didn’t see who, piped up with a “That’ll be the drink.” and all hell broke loose.

A thundering cheer broke out and the table jolted as, in his haste to get up, Fili banged his knee into it. When he opened the door, a series of elves - each with a look of disdain painted on their faces - filed into the room with a small barrel of ale, several jugs of wine, and a collection of glasses and cups, that they placed on a table before taking their leave.

In all the hoorah that followed the arrival the alcohol, Coina found herself feeling even more overwhelmed. The laughter grew louder and wooden cups of ale were being slammed, both noisily and messily, in front of everyone by Fili and Bofur. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself when the entire company - even the older members - downed their drinks, ale dripping into their beards and onto the table.

They cheered again, raucous and loud, until their eyes found Coina who had yet to take so much as a sip.

The silence probably only lasted for a second or so, but in her mind it stretched on for an entire hour. Quiet judgement sat in each of the pairs of eyes that scrutinised her and weighed down heavily on her shoulders.

Reading the mood, she raised her cup with two hands and, for the shortest of moments, considered offering it to anyone that wanted more - the meagre barrel had only just stretched to fifteen cups. She would have done it too, if she hadn’t realised that an opportunity to let her hair down like this would rarely present itself to her ever again.

With both hands, she put the cup to her lips and began to drink - not one sip, but the whole lot. It was a little hard going; she had to breathe through her nose between gulps and some dribbled out onto her chin, but soon enough she was holding the cup upside down over her head before pounding it on table. Empty.

The stunned silence lasted barely a second before an almighty din of cheers and laughter and hands banging on the table met her ears. In an instant, she was pulled into a boisterous one-armed embrace by Kili, almost pulling her off her seat, while she beamed with pride. If there was a sure-fire way to win over a group of dwarves: she had found it.

“Who’d have thought it, eh lads?” Bofur was saying when Kili finally released her, but the rest of his words fell on deaf ears. She had finally found Fili’s attention, sheepishly catching his eye and blushing as he gave her a slow approving nod, their gazes lingering on one another for far longer than they should have.

The connection only broke when Oin’s hand appeared on her shoulder and gave a rough shove. It was just in time too - had he been a second later, a large glob of salad dressing would have hit her square in the face.

“Thank you.” She breathed through a disbelieving chortle, ducking once more as a piece of bread came sailing by. Apparently it was part of the dwarven dining experience to toss as much food around as was eaten, though that was a custom Coina wasn’t racing to embrace. She was hungry and not about to waste her own food but, if the flurry of salad leaves Kili had cast into the air were to land within range… Then, really, it would be rude not to partake in a little food flicking.

When the dwarves reached the same realisation Coina had - that hunger outweighed the need for messy entertainment - the food flew only into open mouths, and conversation began once more.

“And if you think that’s bad, lass,” Dwalin was saying as the company relayed their perilous encounter with three trolls to her. “Ye should’ve smelt the buggers.”

It was getting easier to remember their names now that the mood was light and chat bounced from dwarf to dwarf, though there were still those that slipped her mind - and those that were not so keen to accept her company. Most notably was an elder dwarf named Balin who made no attempt to hide the distrust he eyed her with, and Gloin, who watched her with caution. It was to be expected, she supposed, but all worry slipped from her mind as Bofur rallied the company in a rousing chorus of a tavern song she had never heard before.

She knew neither the words nor the tune, but clapped along in marvel as the gruff band of dwarves fell into a cheerful harmony and stomped out their own percussion. At the other end of the table, Fili caught her eye for the second time that night and held her attention as he chanted the lyrics through grinning lips. The line between them would have broken but briefly as she laughed, a mixture of joy and disbelief creasing her eyes until they closed, if she hadn’t been distracted by movement at her side.

Kili had stood from his seat, and offered her his hand.

“C’mon. Let’s dance.” He said plainly. There was no tone of request to his voice, just a comfortable sort of expectation, as though he knew she couldn’t resist.

When she turned back to Fili, his cheerful expression persisted though his eyes had narrowed slightly. Coina looked at him apologetically, offering a tightlipped smile and what she hoped were soft eyes, before shrugging her inhibitions away and taking up Kili’s offer.

“I don’t know the steps.” She admitted when Kili’s hand slid from her wrist and into her own, but that didn’t stop him pulling her into a quick, clumsy dance full of miss-matched skips and hops.

“Neither do I!” He cackled before throwing her into a spin. It was such a surprise that she nearly lost her balance and would have tripped over her own feet if it wasn’t for the solid little body she crashed into. She was about to apologise to Nori (or was it Dori?) when he steadied her and offered his own hand for a dance. Enjoying herself far too much to say no, she grabbed it and off they went, Kili’s cry of “Oi!” falling on deaf ears.

At some point, Bofur had started playing a flute and, though the tune had been lively when it started, it was gradually speeding up, so much so that Coina had to hold her skirts up with her hand to keep herself from tripping over them.

As they skipped around the floor, Nori slipped out of her grasp to link arms with another dwarf - one wrapped almost head to toe in knitwear - and left her to her own devices, which suited her just fine. She span and span, scuffing her feet on the floor in pale imitation of the girls she had seen dancing during festivals as a child, only stopping when she bumped into Kili to steal a swig of his wine, before she was off again.

Coina fanned her hair out, thick tresses bouncing with her movements, as she skipped through the bustle of dancing dwarves, past Bofur, Oin and Bombur as they continued to play, until she was grabbing the hands of a reluctant hobbit. He too had been coaxed into dancing by Kili, though was a little less susceptible to the idea than Coina had been, and their moment of hand holding and dancing was short lived. It was no matter though, the song was clearly about to come to an end - a triumphant finish which saw her graceful twirling lead her straight into the arms of Kili as Bofur played the short final note.

The pair quickly separated themselves, giggling like young maids, and despite Bofur’s yell of “Another!” and Kili’s pleading eyes, Coina excused herself. With a stomach full of ale, a heart full of cheer and a head light from all her dancing, she decided that she needed a moment to settle down. Even so, she managed to fit in a couple of twirls as the new song started, before brushing a stray lettuce leaf off an empty seat beside Fili and sitting on it.

“Not dancing?” She asked, slightly breathless. Only he and Bombur remained seated - Balin and Thorin, the company’s leader had moved their conversation to a corner of the room though she still spied their toes tapping from time to time. Despite hardly knowing him at all, it looked wrong to see Fili sat out to the side while everyone else made merry.

“Why would I?” He asked, leaning his back against the table with his arms folded. “You seemed to be having enough fun for all of us.”

Her face flushed. Whether it was because of his comment, the exertion of dancing, or the amber liquid that warmed her belly, she couldn’t say, but she found herself hiding her face as blood filled her cheeks with an embarrassing glow.

“It _has_ been a long time since I enjoyed myself like this, that much is true.” She hummed while she busied herself with wiggling her toes inside her shoes. Such dances were meant for bare feet but in the presence of so many pairs of heavy boots, she hadn’t dared remove her shoes. Blisters and worn skin were far more favourable than broken toes.

“Don’t stop on my account.” There was a wistfulness to his voice as he gestured to the makeshift dance floor, quietly letting her know that he would not be offended should she take her leave of the conversation. Of course, she had no such plans, and shook her head to tell him so.

“You don’t want to talk with me?” She asked, feigning offence. He neither confirmed nor refuted her question but allowed a chuckle to stir in his throat, perhaps a response to the mock-pout that sat beneath her overly widened eyes. Of course she’d deny it wholeheartedly if anyone were to question her about it later, but she appreciated the small smile she received in return for her own silly expression.

“I never said that.” He assured her, drinking deep from the wooden cup in his hands. Beaming, she folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to take a more active role in the conversation. He was quick to oblige her, clearly taking the hint.

“I watched you dancing. You looked- I mean, you’re pretty good.”

Even though it was the smallest of compliments - and she hardly registered it as such - Fili’s comment had her stumbling over her words.

“O-oh no, I don’t really… It’s just… Thank you.” She cringed when she heard herself, cursing the ale for both the fluttering in her stomach and her sudden tongue-tied state.

Fortunately, he didn’t seem to find her bashful stuttering half as mortifying as she did. If anything, it was as though he found it endearing and, having broken the ice, their stilted small talk quickly evolved into a free flowing conversation.

“By this point, the man can barely stand,” Fili told her, recalling the time a stranger had challenged Ori to a drinking contest. “But our lad’s not even broken a sweat.”

Even Coina knew it was foolhardy to think drinking a dwarf under the table an achievable feat, even one that seemed as innocent as Ori. It was hardly the point of the story, but she couldn’t help but worry for the poor man.

“And was he alright? The man I mean.” She asked, though Fili laughed off her question as soon as it left her lips.

“Half a pint later, he was out cold and we’d made off with the wager and then some.” He said, almost boastful as he recalled the night, nostalgia glinting in his eye.

“Fili! That’s awful!” Boldened by the faint bubble of intoxication, Coina gave his shoulder a playful shove as she chastised him. She knew he was too sturdy and she too weak for her push to have any effect on him, and yet he played along, shifting as though she had really jostled him.

“He knew what he was getting into,” It was only a halfhearted attempt at justification, but he persisted with it anyway. “You can hardly blame us, I mean, come on.”

“Oh I think I can,” She told him, her matter of fact tone barely holding up above her laughter. “It costs nothing to be kind.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.” He smirked, mischief lighting up his eyes. “Would have cost us seven silver coins if we just left him be.”

Coina simply rolled her eyes, though a smile tugged at her lips, and before another topic could present itself, she rose from her seat. The singing had long since come to an end and the sheer amount she had drunk - mostly water, to combat the combination of ale and wine - was beginning to take its toll.

Discreetly, and with a promise to return soon, she excused herself and slipped out of the room. Even though the gathering had subdued as the night stretched on, the dwarve’s noisy chatter could still be heard from halfway down the hall.

Upon her return, however, it was one conversation in particular that caught her ear.

Carefully and quietly, she shut the door behind her and listened to the low purr that was Thorin’s voice. Fortunately, the low light in the main chamber of the room didn’t reach quite as far as the door and a wide stone column cast her entirely into shadow. Though she knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, she also knew that there was no way anyone would see her from where she hid and found herself a slave to her curiosity.

“What are Kili’s intentions with this girl?” He asked, tone so level that it was impossible to read.

“I doubt he has any,” Fili replied, clothes rustling as he shifted slightly. “He’s just smitten because she’s pretty and too polite to tell him to shut up.”

Thorin gave a gruff hum of acknowledgement, and said nothing. A heartbeat of silence passed, in which Coina considered emerging from her hiding place, before Fili continued.

“Besides, isn’t it _her_ intentions you should be worried about?” He asked, sending any of Coina’s doubts about the moral ambiguity of listening in on a private conversation sailing away.

“What of them?” Thorin inquired, maybe a little taken aback, maybe just keen to hear his Fili’s thoughts.

“Oh nothing,” Fili hummed, “Just that if she were to indulge him, there’d be nothing you could do about it. Unlike Kili, she’s under no obligation to listen to you.”

Coina had learned that Thorin was the brothers’ uncle, but the tone of the conversation seemed to suggest that his concern ran deeper than that of a caring relative. That he would be cautious of her involvement with his kin made sense, she was a stranger in their midsts, but that he would have such authority over his nephew confused her. Perhaps that was just their custom, but she wasn’t entirely convinced.

“But I don’t think it will come to that,” He added as an after thought. “She enjoys enjoys his company, that is all.”

“You speak as if you know her mind.” Thorin was quick to reply, his tone shifting. It was neither anger nor hostility that coloured his voice, but there was something uncomfortable about it all the same. She didn’t like it, not one bit, and decided that she didn’t want to hear any more, lest she hear something unpleasant.

Stepping out from her place behind the column, she broke into a natural step to make it look as though she had only just entered through the door. When he saw her, Fili raised his eyebrows in greeting though he didn’t approach her. Instead, he stayed with uncle, who’s narrowed eyes watched her with a gaze both calm and heavy.

Though she spent the rest of the evening sat talking with Bilbo and Bofur, a light and mundane conversation that provided a pleasant contrast to the tall tales she had heard earlier that night, it was hard to put the overheard exchange out of her mind. Thorin’s tone stayed with her, weighing heavy on her thoughts, even after bidding the company good night and returning to her chambers, only leaving when she faded into sleep and her worries were washed away by the comfort of dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this has taken so long to post; I started a new job last week and I'm moving to a new apartment soon. It might be a little while before I can update again, but I'll do what I can!  
> Also, sorry. The Fili characterisation in this chapter is a bit... iffy, at best.

Dawn had brought with it a warmth most unusual for the season, and a golden glow that hung heavy in the sky, as if it were a blanket waiting to be draped over all the world. It was the kind of weather Coina liked best, a cold sun that spoke more of midwinter than of autumn, and she was in an exceptionally good mood when she entered the dining hall. It helped, of course, that for once she had risen in time to eat breakfast with her best friend.

With a bowl of fresh fruits and glass of water in hand, Coina made her way to the almost empty table, and sat across from Findanor. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see her up so early.

“Good morning.” She greeted once Coina had settled. Before she could return the sentiment, Findanor continued, a wry smile twisting her lips. “I trust you had fun last night?”

Coina blushed. Had anyone else asked her, she would have put her eyes on the table and murmured out her answer almost apologetically, but they hadn’t - Findanor had. It had been her intention all along, to share the events of Lord Elrond’s welcoming meal, and the subsequent gathering with the dwarves, so she was not so sheepish as she would have been.

“I did, thank you.” She confirmed, entirely aware of the telling smile on her face. “But how did you…?”

“Know?” Findanor laughed, a single eyebrow raised. “I didn’t. I just had my suspicions.”

Unable to reply - having just taken a bite out of a pear - Coina settled for rolling her eyes at the elf. She had an uncanny knack for getting other people to confirm her speculations, and Coina’s naivety only made Findanor’s manipulations easier to execute.

“If you don’t mind my saying, I find it hard to picture one as quiet as you finding good company in such crowd.”

It was good point, one that Coina had been thinking about ever since Kili had extended his invitation. Timid, really, was a more accurate way to describe her - shy and easily flustered by informality - and while that suited life in Rivendell just fine, she wasn’t so confident that strangers would appreciate her quiet company. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the softening effect of a cup full of ale (gods only knew what possessed her to down a pint) she probably wouldn’t have plucked up the courage to join in much at all.

“I did too, at first.” Coina admitted. “But they’re good people. You’d like them if you spent time with them.”

Findanor raised an eyebrow. “I would need an invitation first.”

Coina took a sip of her drink and gave a defeated nod. That was true, Coina would never have gotten the opportunity to spend time with them if it wasn’t for Kili and his flirtatiousness… In fact, it went further back than that - she had Lord Elrond to thank for her meeting with the young dwarf.

“Anyway, as pleasant a surprise it is to see you at this hour,” Findanor began, standing up with her empty bowl in hand. “I have work to do.”

“I might join you later.” Coina told her, refilling her glass of water. “I was thinking that, after lunch, I might go for a ride.”

Findanor raised _both_ eyebrows this time. “Your new friends will be so sad to hear you’re occupied.”

Giving a playful scowl, Coina didn’t feel the need to give her reply a voice, nor did she have the chance to. Findanor had taken her leave, mumbling something along the lines of ‘you can take the girl from Rohan, but...’

Smiling off her mutterings, Coina continued eating her breakfast in the peace and quiet of the early morning. Leaving the outpost was something she was looking forward to, and something she wouldn’t be able to do much in the coming season, not when rains fell and frost turned the ground to iron.

It was anticipation of her brief escape that saw the morning fly away in record time, golden skies fading through blue to the bright grey of a light cloud cover.

Unfortunately, rising early meant eating breakfast early, which only served to push the rest of her day along. When she finished her lunch and made her way down to the stables, she found it deserted, save for the horses that acknowledged her arrival with soft snorts and high whinnies.

“Enbarr, mae g’ovannen.” She whispered, having learnt that the horses - even her own - responded far better to the Elven tongue than the common. Of course the one that had carried to her Rivendell all those years ago knew nothing of Sindarin, but she had long since passed on and Enbarr, a gift from Lord Elrond, had taken her place.

Slipping the white mare an apple, Coina set about fixing her saddle in place. It had been a while since she had last ridden out and Enbarr seemed to resent the lack of attention.

“I know,” Coina hummed, vaguely aware that her words were all but useless. “I should have come sooner, I’m sorry.”

The horse gave an indignant snort, but pressed her nose into the gentle pat Coina gave it nonetheless. Deciding that she had been thoroughly forgiven, flipped the latch on the door of her pen, but was stopped short by the clearing of a throat and call that came from behind her.

“You sure you want to go out alone?”

Coina knew who that voice belonged to, she had heard it plenty the night before. It was Fili, looking smug as he leant on the stable door with both arms and legs crossed.

“There are orcs out there.” He elaborated when she turned to face him. Though his body language was languid and nonchalant, there was sincerity in his voice, as if he was genuinely concerned.

“Then perhaps I ought not leave at all.” She said between shushes, trying her best to keep Enbarr calm in the presence of a stranger. “Not alone, and certainly not with a guest so _unarmed_ as you.”

Whether it was the wry smile on her face or the suggestive wiggle of her feet that made Fili laugh, she didn’t know, but she was glad that he did. She giggled too, especially when he stood up straight and raised his hands like a common criminal. Had he really thought his weapons so well concealed that no one would notice?

“Very observant.” He chuckled, dropping his hands down to his sides. “Guilty as charged. But I meant it, it’s too dangerous to go riding out alone.”

Coina knew that he spoke truly, it had barely been two days since Lord Elrond and a party of archers had hunted down a pack of orcs… Outrunning a warg would be an unlikely event even for as fair a rider as her.

“Can I go with you?” He asked, though it was Enbarr rather than Coina that gave him the answer.

She spared him a shake of her head and turned back to Enbarr who snorted unhappily as she fussed and pulled against her reins. It was hard enough to keep hold of the leather straps, nevermind stop the unsettled mare from thrashing and kicking, but somehow she managed it. Alternating between patting her neck and smoothing her free hand down the horse’s nose, Coina coaxed her back into her pen once again and gave her both of the apples she had been meaning to give her on their excursion.

“Mae carnen.” She whispered, tiptoeing to be as close to her ear as possible. It was only when she knew her four legged friend was calm and content that she allowed her attention to return to the quietly impressed dwarf.

“They don’t like strangers.” She told him almost apologetically, but he laughed it off as they both stepped outside.

“But,” Coina added, making sure to catch his eye as she locked the stable door and hung the key on it’s hook. “I’ve always found them quite agreeable.”

For the first time since their meeting, Coina was able to properly appreciate what a lovely colour his eyes were when they widened - only momentarily - in surprise. Blue, but warm like a forest spring in midsummer, and so deep that she half expected to drown in them.

Parting his gaze from hers, he looked to sky. As they left midday behind, the sun had begun creep out from it’s clouded hiding place and warm the air a little. “Good enough weather for a walk?” He asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Definitely.” Coina beamed, and lead the way to a nice area on the lower levels where they were less likely to be interrupted. Of course it was hard to account for rogue dwarves, but the elves rarely used the lower levels - there were no buildings save for one or two small gazebos, overgrown with ivy and climbing foliage. It was calm and quiet, and the protection of the higher levels kept the cold at bay.

To begin with, they didn’t really talk about much, just niceties and apologies on both parts for ruined plans and unruly horses, until Coina remembered something that she had been thinking about since the dwarves arrived.

“Say,” She hummed as they came to a natural break in their stroll. “How exactly did you get here in the first place?”

He looked thoughtful for a while, as if debating something in his mind. “Orcs.” He said eventually, though he still looked conflicted. “They ambushed us on the Great East Road.”

Then… Did that mean that the dwarves had been attacked by the very pack that Lord Elrond’s party had slain? The timings added up - the dwarves had arrived that same day - but it seemed unwise to comment lest she cause insult.  Instead, she listened and waited for the story to continue.

“We were outnumbered,” He went on as they resumed their slow pacing. “There was no way we could fight them all, so we ran.”

“That must have been terrifying,” She breathed, barely able to imagine what it must have been like. “How did you get away?”

Yet again, his brow creased as conflict flickered behind his eyes. Maybe it was just that the sun was glinting in them, low in the sky as the year’s end drew nearer, but then again, maybe not. There was a lot of mystery surrounding the dwarves’ arrival and purpose in Rivendell, and perhaps that was intentional…

“It was a wizard,” He explained, no longer looking - and certainly not sounding - so reluctant to share the tale. “He drew their attention on a sled… pulled by rabbits.”

“By rabbits?” That had to be a joke, she thought but her incredulous laughter stopped short in her throat when she saw that Fili clearly _wasn’t_ joking. “I don’t follow…”

That was, apparently, all the prompting he needed to start telling his story in full, quite seriously at first with a level voice that talked her through what happened and what he was thinking. But, as good listeners often do, Coina must have gasped in all the right places and asked all the right questions because soon enough, his tale was rife with hand actions and illustrative sounds. She soon fell quiet, too rapt an audience to disturb the recalling of such a perilous tale, but he must have known she was listening, for she tore her eyes from the path at every opportunity so that she could watch his expression change with every passing sentence. It was particularly sweet, she thought, when his cheeks puffed with pride as he recalled Kili’s shooting of both warg and rider before any harm could come to the company - or worse, a hunting a horn be blown.

It was when he got the end, in which the company were surrounded and Gandalf - the other wizard, the one that had come with them to Rivendell - was no where to be seen, that his expression soured.

“And I thought, this is it, we’re going to have to fight,” They had come to stop inside one of the gazebos and though it was perhaps a little high, Fili rested his weight on the balustrade, and held her gaze just as he held her attention. “Wargs were drawing in on every side, there was no where to run…”

Coina had barely noticed that she was holding her breath until she found her gasping at Gandalf’s timely return to the action.

“So we had no choice but to do as he said; we all jumped into the hole, followed the only path there was and, lo and behold, we had arrived in Rivendell.”

“You… don’t sound happy about that.” Careful with her words, she used the act of joining Fili with her arms crossed on the balustrade to even out their heights. He gave a sort of sigh, slow and breathy, before he continued.

“It’s not that. We’ve been given sanctuary and comfort but,” His forehead wrinkled slightly when he frowned, brows pinching together as he thought of how to voice his mind. “It’s just _elves_. And Thorin, he… Well… Who comes up with a name like Rivendell anyway?”

Though there was serious point behind his frustrated stutterings, Coina couldn’t help the giggle that forced itself from her throat and, though she tried to keep it at bay, she knew Fili had noticed. His eyes turned to her, caught somewhere between disbelief and offence, shining as they caught the afternoon sun.

“Sorry.” She said gently, fingers fidgeting sheepishly on the stone beneath them. Fili said nothing, but his expression softened when he turned around so that it was back pressed against the ledge instead, eyes still bright despite being cast into shadow.

“Rivendell is the _Westron_ name.” She added thoughtfully, filling the silence to justify herself.

“Oh?” Fili asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. “What do the elves call it then?”

“Imladris.” Coina said slowly and carefully, pronouncing each syllable so that they didn’t sound too unusual to unaccustomed ears. Fili pouted slightly, eyes narrowed as he considered the new information, and crossed his arms with an exhale through his nose.

“Then we have a problem,” He told her matter of factly. “Because that sounds quite lovely.”

This time, her chuckle was unrestrained - and not alone. Fili was laughing with her, light and natural, but still the unmistakably gruff rumble of a travel weary man.

“Anyway,” He began almost reluctantly. “I fear I’ve been missing far too long and my uncle might just be pulling his beard out with worry.”

“You should get back.” She agreed with a small nod. If she could have found the courage she’d had the night before, she’d have asked him to stay and talk a little longer - there were hours to go before the sun would begin to set and, really, they had only just started to get into the swing of their conversation. But, without the alcohol to warm her spirit, her bravery failed at the first.

She wasn’t even sure why she needed courage to request Fili’s company…

“I’ll count on seeing you again soon.” He called as he took his leave, pausing after taking a couple of paces. “And sorry, again, for ruining your plans.”

“It’s okay.” Was all she managed to say before he was off again, taking wide strides back down the path they had taken together. Unmoving, she watched him go until he was out of sight, before turning back to rest her arms on the balustrade once more, eyes on the horizon.

  
Something told her that, the longer the dwarves stayed in Rivendell, the stranger the coming days would be.


End file.
